When the Day Met the Night
by Raxacoricofallapatorious
Summary: Beckett has no time for Valentine's Day.  Castle, of course, sees it as the perfect opportunity to show her what she's missing.  Maybe, just maybe, this year's over-commercialized holiday can change her mind.  Rated T for future chapters.
1. Roses and Coffee

**When the Day Met the Night**

**AN: This was just an idea that I had this morning. I was reading some Valentine's Day fics and I realized that even though I hate Valentine's Day, I love reading fics about it. So, I decided to try my hand at writing one! This first chapter was written in about an hour and unbetaed, so any and all mistakes are mine. This chapter is kind of short and the ending is a bit of a cliffhanger, but I promise the next chapter will come soon. I plan to have one, possibly two more chapters after this once depending on how this is received by all you readers! I have tried my best to keep them in character, but as this is my first Castle fic I make no promises (It is my favorite show, however, so I'm pretty confident they aren't going to be acting like aliens or rabid dogs...). This fic will be mostly fluff I think. Not much crime and no smut. I'm still honing my writing skills in that area! **Please, just read and enjoy! ****

****Disclaimer:******** The characters of Castle are not mine, even though I follow Rick Castle, Nathan Fillion, Jon Huertas, Seamus Dever, and Christopher Brow (If you are a Castle fan on Twitter and you do not follow Chris- please do! Now! (at)castlegrip. He is the A-Camera Dolly grip and he tweets behind the scenes pictures that some people would kill to get their hands on..if Beckett wouldn't catch them, that is!). Also, this fic is based on the song "When the Day met the Night" by Panic! At the Disco...which I also do not own. I don't follow them on Twitter either...hmm, maybe I should look into that. Anyway, don't sue me. I'm poor. ****

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One- Roses and Coffee<em>

The golden sun glimmered through the streets of New York, through a window, across a pillow, and finally landed on Detective Kate Beckett's sleeping face. Despite the warm sun, Beckett shivered in the cold February air of an ordinary Tuesday. Opening one eye and glancing at the clock, she saw it was time for her to get up.

Beckett drifted through her morning routines- a warm shower, some green tea and a banana, and a bit of yoga on her bedroom floor. At six a.m. sharp she grabbed her keys, gun, and badge and headed for the door. That was as far as she got.

Lying on her doormat was a single red rose. At first she was confused and a bit wary. Then it dawned on her. Valentine's Day. The most pathetic, over-commercialized excuse of a holiday. Beckett had no room in her busy life for sappy cards and meaningless gifts. If someone loved her, she'd much rather have them show it all year round. And if she was single, like now…Well who wants that rubbed in their face, honestly! She picked up the rose. There was no note, just a royal blue ribbon tied around the stem. She sniffed the flower, the velvety petals tickling her nose. She couldn't help but smile. Closing the door, Beckett returned to her kitchen. She selected a tall, thin vase to place the rose in. She set it on the table and stood back to admire it. Who was it from? Josh, who she'd dumped a week ago? The cute guy down the hall who always smiled but never said a word? Phil, who she'd met at the bar on Saturday? Or…did she even dare to wonder- no, hope- it was from Castle?

Glancing at the clock, Beckett realized she was running late. Stealing one last glance at the rose, she rushed to her car and drove to the 12th precinct.

Beckett was greeted with a pleasant Valentine's surprise once again as she reached her desk.

"Kate! You're a bit later than usual. Something hold you up this morning?" Castle smiled knowingly up at her from his usual seat.

"Oh, no, Castle. Just wanted to keep you waiting," she replied. Inside, Beckett was cheering. The rose…

Castle's face fell slightly.

"Well, don't blame me if your coffee's cold!" He pushed a pink Starbucks cup at her. At her questioning glance towards the stray from tradition, he winked. "I was just feeling a bit…festive this morning!"

Beckett really didn't feel like allowing Castle to realize what that wink did to her, so she was grateful for the chance to compose herself when Esposito and Ryan showed up and distracted Castle.

"Yo! We got a body." The team followed Esposito to the crime scene and all thoughts of Valentine's Day went out the window.

At least until lunch.

Ryan and Esposito went shopping together to get gifts for Jenny and Lanie, and Castle took Martha out for a Valentine lunch. That left Beckett stuck all alone. She bought a sub from a café and ate at her desk. She decided to use her alone time to finish up that morning's case. They had a suspect in custody, and with a bit of sleuthing, she quickly found the connections necessary to arrest him. She read him his rights and called the boys to let them know she had closed the case. Just as she finished wiping the murder board, her phone pinged from her desk.

_Mother decided that a road trip was in order- we're at a show in the Hamptons. Glad to hear you solved the case! I'll be back around 5. Don't miss me too much! ;) _

Beckett's heart sank. She didn't like the fact that she was realizing that she was going to miss Castle, but it was true. She had sort of secretly been looking forward to spending the day with him on Valentine's Day. But now Castle and the boys wouldn't be back for the rest of the day and the case was shut tight. Looked like it was time for a Valentine's Day date with paperwork instead.

Even the files and forms diminished quickly, though, and soon Beckett was once again left with nothing to do. She decided to pass some time in the 12th's gym, so she opened her bottom drawer to pull out the bag of workout clothes she kept there. She stopped. Sitting on top of her Asics was a heart shaped box of chocolates with a small envelope tied to the top. She picked it up. The envelope was addressed to "The Extraordinary KB" and attached with a royal blue ribbon. A flush crept up Beckett's cheeks. She smiled and bit her bottom lip. _Castle... _She opened the envelope. Inside was a note. She took a deep breath and began to read…


	2. The Letter

**AN:**** WOW! Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter, especially those who alerted or favorited it, and a huge thank you to Bonnie Radcliffe, huddy-lover-gregandlisaforeva, LittleLizzieZentra, SomeKindaWonderful, and AudreyJ1, who reviewed! Every author talks about how great it is to get reviews, and now I understand how they feel!**

**Bonnie Radcliffe- She has to wake up around 4 or 4:30, I'd say. I have friends who get up at 4 to work out. Personally, I think they're crazy! But somehow, it seems like a Beckett thing to do :)**

**LittleLizzieZentra- Although I had most of this fic planned out, your comment about Castle leaving for the Hamptons did inspire me to change around a couple things. I think you'll understand why he did it next chapter, possibly the end of this one if you squint! **

**This isn't all that long, but I think it conveys what I wanted it to. I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can! Don't worry, I'm just as excited to see where this goes as you all are!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Castle. If I did, I would make Nathan Fillion write me notes from Castle. Also, Castle and Beckett would be together already! I don't own When the Day Met the Night either. Don't sue me. Just enjoy the story! **

* * *

><p><em>Smiling slightly, she opened the envelope. Inside was a note. She took a deep breath and began to read...<em>

__Chapter Two- The Letter

_"Kate,_

_By now I'm sure you have figured out who sent the chocolates and the rose. I know that you don't like Valentine's Day. Truth be told, Valentine's Day has never been all that special for me either. At least until I met you. Four years ago was the first Valentine's Day I didn't find myself dreading. It was the first Valentine's Day that almost made me happy. Of course, at the time I didn't quite realize why, but I couldn't think of anywhere I'd rather be on the fourteenth than here at the 12th with you and the boys._

_By the next year, you had warmed up to me a bit more and I realized something that worried me a little bit. I had just about enough information to write the books, yet still I stuck around. I told myself that I needed more details. Looking back, I'm sure I that I knew I was lying to myself. Into our third year of partnership, everyone knew it wasn't about the books anymore. Esposito, Ryan, Lanie, Montgomery…my mother and Alexis…I was beginning to suspect that even you could tell I had ulterior motives. I, of course, had yet to admit it to you. That year was full of some pretty intense cases. The freezer, the dirty bomb. And then your shooting. I couldn't take anymore when that happened. Finally I allowed myself to accept what I've always known. You said you remember nothing from the shooting? Well, let me refresh your memory._

_I told you I love you. I said it. I said I love you, Kate. You were bleeding, dying in my arms and I knew it was now or never. I had to tell you how I feel. I've always loved you, Kate. Ever since I met you I have loved you. Your strength and your beauty are captivating. You have truly changed my life. I never tire of watching you, whether in action or relaxed and comfortable. I would be perfectly happy to just sit back and watch you for as long as you would let me. I can think of no better way to spend my life than just being with you._

_Please, I ask for one chance. Just let me prove to you that I am your "one-and-done". Today is Valentine's Day, but because neither of us like Valentine's Day I propose that we have an "anti-Valentine's Day". Meet me at my house in the Hamptons at 5:00 tonight. I promise that this will be an anti-Valentine's Day you will not ever forget. I know you aren't going to want to come to the Hamptons, but please, give me a chance. I'm in love with you, Katherine Beckett. I always have been and I always will be._

_Always,_

_Rick."_

Beckett's hands were shaking. She read the handwritten letter through at least five times, memorizing every line and loop of Castle's script. Her eyes felt wet and she wiped away the tears before they could fall. All the letter did was confirm what she knew, but how amazing it was to see it handwritten in front of her. It was such a heartfelt confession. Just the sort of thing one would expect from Rick Castle, she realized and smiled. She read the letter over again. He loved her. He really, completely was in love with her. She stopped at the part where he invited her to the Hamptons. An anti-Valentine's Day…leave it to Castle to find a romantic way around the romance! Beckett felt a chill go up her spine as she realized where her feet were suddenly taking her, but she banished the anxiety and rushed into the captain's office.

"Sir, are you going to need me at all after four? I think I have plans…" Beckett finished in a rush.

"No, you are free to leave, Detective Beckett. In fact, take tomorrow off as well." Beckett began to protest, but Gates raised her hand. "I insist! You have a good time tonight." Gates' knowing smile led Beckett to believe someone had already ensured she was free tonight. She smiled.

"Thank you, sir. I'm sure I will."

Beckett returned to her desk and gathered her things. She made it home by three. She showered, making sure to use her cherry-scented body wash, knowing it would drive Castle crazy.

"_Wait, what? Did I really just think that?" _Shaking her head to clear her mind, Beckett dried off and set to work on her hair and makeup. When she was satisfied with her curls, she headed to her closet.

Beckett sighed. Castle had neglected to specify how formally she should dress. After trying on several outfits, she finally settled on dark jeans, heeled boots, and a nice shirt. She packed a simple black purse with the essentials. She added a toothbrush. Then she snorted in contempt and removed it. As she left the bathroom she paused and let out a breath of air. Shaking her head, Beckett allowed herself to put the toothbrush back in. Before she could doubt herself again she hurried out of her apartment and jumped into her car.

Her heart was pounding uncontrollably. She took a few deep breaths to try and slow it before slapping the steering wheel in annoyance.

"Come on!" she shouted out loud. "This is Castle. My partner. My friend. Calm the hell down!" She told herself. As her heartbeat slowly returned to normal she pulled out of her spot and drove a few blocks to a small drugstore. She stepped inside to buy herself a diet Coke and a pack of gum. As she waited for her change, she glanced out the window. There was a liquor store across the street.

A moment later, Beckett found herself buying a bottle of wine to take to the Hamptons. She hardly gave herself time to wonder just what she was getting into before she cranked up the radio and sped out of the city.


	3. The Hamptons

**AN: I am honestly blown away by the amount of story alerts and favorites and even author alerts and favorites that this story has gotten! I am especially grateful to all of you who reviewed: LoveJessieLou, LittleLizzieZentara, BoneyCastle237, huddy-lover-gregandlisaforever, Kate Beckett 24, and Audrey J1. You guys all just make my day! Anyway, this chapter is a little longer than the previous ones. I'm really happy about that, because I always find myself writing super-short chapters! It's also taken a bit longer than I had planned. I had a lot of schoolwork to get through, and even when I attempted to work on it, nothing good was coming out of my mind. But I'm pretty happy with the way that it finally turned out. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not rich enough to live in the Hamptons, so please don't sue me.**

* * *

><p><em>A moment later, Beckett found herself buying a bottle of wine to take to the Hamptons. She hardly gave herself time to wonder just what she was getting into before she cranked up the radio and sped out of the city.<em>

**Chapter Three- The Hamptons**

Beckett looked at the clock. It was after six. She sighed, realizing that in all her excitement she had definitely underestimated the amount of time it would take to get to the Hamptons. Calculating quickly, she decided that if she just pushed the speed limit a little bit she would be able to get there by seven. Unfortunately she didn't factor in the sirens and flashing lights that gained on her as she flew past a traffic cop.

"Dammit!" she shouted as she pulled over.

"License and registration please," the policeman said through her window. She pulled out her drivers' license and flashed her badge.

"Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD," She said, slightly annoyed. He smiled at her.

"Sorry, Detective, but you were still speeding." He began to write out a ticket. She groaned and tossed her badge back into her purse. "Be a little more careful next time Detective. Have a nice day!" The policeman returned to his car and Beckett tucked the ticket next to her bag. After a nice twenty minute delay she knew there was no way she could get there by seven, so she decided to make a quick detour. She pulled into a small pastry shop. She bought a half-dozen glazed donuts and was quickly back on the road.

Finally, at 7:45, she pulled onto the road leading to Castle's house. She got out of her car and all of a sudden stopped. Standing completely still, Beckett's heart began to pound again. She was here. She was here at Castle's house in the Hamptons holding a bottle of wine and a bag of donuts. Before she could turn around and leave, she strode up and rang the doorbell. Her heart felt like it was going to fly out of her chest in the moment that she waited for an answer, but when Castle answered it the look on his face washed all of her nervousness away.

"Kate! I was worried you weren't going to come!" His blue eyes lit up as she smiled and stepped inside.

"Well, I'm here! And I brought wine and donuts." They smiled at each other. While the two of them were normally comfortable together, there was underlying 'first date' awkwardness in the room. "Let's have a drink," Beckett headed toward the kitchen. "And I will tell you all about why I'm late!"

Castle grabbed two glasses out of the cupboard and Beckett uncorked the bottle and poured. After a moment of drinking a comfortable silence, Castle spoke up.

"Alright, so tell me why you are here almost three hours late!" Beckett rolled her eyes.

"Well, I didn't get home until three and I didn't really think about how long it would take me to get here. I was about an hour out so I may have been a little over the speed limit…"

"Kate Beckett! Did you get pulled over? Oh, that is so going to show up in the next Nikki Heat book!"

Kate lightly slapped him on the arm.

"Owww! Kate, you are going to seriously injure me one of these days!" She rolled her eyes.

"Castle, I am not planning on injuring you anytime soon. If I did, I wouldn't get to come to the Hamptons anymore!" They both laughed. "Anyway…I'm sorry if I ruined your plans for the day." Beckett gave him a small smile. Castle hesitated.

"Well…If you want to stay until tomorrow we should be able to do everything I had planned…" Beckett smiled.

"That sounds great."

"Really?

"Yes, Castle. Gates gave me the day off tomorrow so I'm free to go along with your plans." Beckett said, staring down her glass of wine.

"So you'll stay?" Castle asked. She looked up quickly.

"Yes! Don't worry, Castle. I'm used to being stuck with you all the time." She smiled playfully. Castle smiled back. Their eyes met and they held eye contact for a moment, forgetting everything around them. Beckett found herself inexplicably lost in Castle's blue eyes, until her phone rang loudly, startling them both. She laughed nervously.

"Um...I should take this..."

"Yes! Of course. You can go out onto the porch, if you want," Castle said, pointing at a set of French doors leading out of the kitchen.

"Thanks. I'll be right back." Beckett hurried out onto the porch and answered her phone.

"Beckett."

"Hey, I'm...uh...really sorry to bother you but can I have your opinion on something?"

"Sure Esposito. What do you need?" There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Well..." Esposito gave a little nervous cough. "Lanie and I are at dinner right now, well she's in the bathroom at the moment, but I'm...I mean, I guess…" Beckett cut through his stammering with a small laugh.

"Espo, Lanie loves you. She really does. I'm sure she will love whatever gift you got her."

"It's a ring." Beckett's jaw dropped.

"A ring...as in...Engagement ring?"

"Yes…" There was a moment of stunned silence. "Beckett?" She took a deep breath.

"Sorry. I'm just thinking. I'm assuming you want to know how I think Lanie will react? Well, I stand by what I said before. She loves you and I'm sure she will love what you got her," She told him encouragingly.

"Thanks Beckett. I hope you're right. Ay dios mio, here she comes. Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" She said, but the line was already dead. She smiled to herself. Lanie was going to say yes, she just knew it. Beckett leaned on the railing at the corner of the porch and admired the view. It was dark and cold out. She hadn't thought about how long she'd be outside she realized, shivering. But the view…If nothing else came out of this she could survive for her whole life on the sight that lay before her. The beach was smooth and white, bathed in the lights of the houses. Dark waves crashed onto the shore. The noise calmed her more than the wine had. The most beautiful part of all, though, was the moon. It was about half full, but it was brighter than she had ever seen.

Beckett was used to the streetlights of the city, and to see so many glittering stars in the massive black sky made her feel very small. She shivered again, but this time felt warm arms wrap around her from behind. Any other time she would have probably hit him, but she found herself relaxing and leaning back into Castle's chest. She felt him inhale deeply before whispering in her ear.

"You smell like cherries." She smiled at the feeling of his breath on her ear and shivered again, but this time not from the cold.

"It's so beautiful. The moon and the stars…" she said quietly. She felt Castle begin to pull her towards the house.

"Grab your coat. Let's go for a walk," He said. Beckett looked at him and saw the moon reflected in his eyes. Smiling weakly, she nodded and hurried inside. She rushed into the bathroom and locked the door. She could feel herself shaking all over even though it was warm inside the house.

_Get a grip, Kate. It's just a walk, what's the big deal. Oh, but it wasn't the suggestion of a walk that did this was it? More like his strong arms, and the rise and fall of his chest, and the way he whispered in your ear, and then his eyes…_

Beckett splashed ice cold water onto her face in an attempt to silence her mind.

_What are you even doing here? You're partners, and that's worked just fine for four years. Why are you even here? _

She answered her own question by pulling the letter out of her pocket. She read it again and this time was unable to stop the tears rolling down her cheeks. Beckett had thrown caution to the wind when she received that letter, speeding out to the Hamptons and then allowing him to hold her like that. She thought for a moment and decided that there was no better way to figure out why she was here by staying here and just seeing what played out.

Drying her eyes quickly, she left the bathroom and grabbed her coat. Castle was waiting out on the porch. They smiled at each other and Castle offered his arm.

"Shall we stroll, milady?" Beckett scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Ridiculous as always, aren't you?" But she took his arm. They walked down the beach, their shoes sinking into the cold wet sand. The two walked in silence for several minutes before Castle spoke.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Esposito. He wanted my opinion...He was about to propose to Lanie," She told him.

"Awww. How do you think it went?"

"I don't know...I haven't heard from either of them yet. I'm hoping that means Esposito is in her bedroom and not in her morgue..." They both laughed.

"I'm sure she'll say yes. You saw them at Kevin and Jenny's wedding. They're completely in love." Beckett made a noise of assent, but she hadn't really heard him. A small beachside boutique had caught her eye. It was late, so it was closed, but the windows were still lit up. One of them held a necklace with a single deep blue gemstone in the center.

"Do you think that's a real sapphire? She dragged Castle closer and indicated the necklace.

"Well, not to sound haughty, but this is the Hamptons. Of course they're real." He smiled at her.

"It's beautiful. Sapphires were my mother's favorite gem. My father even had the diamond on her engagement ring replaced with a sapphire before he proposed." Castle watched her as she stared at the necklace. It was simple, just a silver chain and the stone.

"It looks like something you would like." Beckett looked at him in surprise. Of course she liked it, but what did he mean by that? "It's not flashy or overly apparent. Just sort of minimalistic and pretty," He said. She smiled at him and took his arm again.

"It's getting late. We should probably head back."

They walked back up the beach to Castle's house. Before they went up the stairs to the porch, he stopped.

"While it's still Valentine's Day, I want to give you your present." Beckett's heart missed a beat.

"Castle, you already gave me a rose and chocolates…" she said quietly.

"I know, but this is your real present." He pulled a red velvet box out of his coat pocket and handed it to Beckett. Her hands were shaking as she untied the royal blue ribbon.

"Oh my God, Rick, how?" She said breathlessly, taking out the exact necklace she had just been looking at in the boutique. She looked up at him. His blue eyes sparkled and he was grinning from ear to ear.

"I got it a few days ago. Like I said, it just looked like something you would like."

"Rick… I love it. Thank you so much." She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He returned the hug and they stood there for a moment, content with just holding each other.

When they finally pulled apart and headed into the house, Beckett's phone rang again.

"Oh- It's Lanie!" Castle looked seconds away from squealing like a girl, so she quickly answered it.

"Beck-"

"HE PROPOSED! Oh my God, Kate, Javier proposed to me! At dinner! I came back from the bathroom and he got down on one knee and he pulled out a ring and he asked me to marry him!" Lanie's voice rushed through the phone, loud and excited.

"What did you say?" Beckett asked, just as excited.

"I said yes! Of course I said yes, oh my God I said yes. Kate, I'm getting married! I am going to marry Javier Esposito. I-I-I just can't believe it. This is really happening." Beckett smiled.

"Oh Lanie, I'm so happy for you! You two are just perfect for each other."

"Thanks Kate. God, I still can't believe it. You'll be the maid of honor, right?" Beckett's smile stretched even wider.

"Of course I will! Oh, Lanie. Congratulations! Tell Esposito I said congratulations too."

"I will Kate. Thanks so much. Well I gotta go now. But you and writer boy have fun tomorrow. Ok? Promise me you're going to have fun?" Beckett laughed.

"I promise. Congrats again Lanie!"

"Thanks again! See you on Thursday."

Beckett hung up and turned to Castle. He was smiling like a kid in a candy store. Beckett laughed, but it quickly turned into a yawn.

"Sorry," Beckett laughed.

"Don't be, it's late. Come on, you can have the guest room with the balcony." Castle led the way upstairs. Beckett was granted with yet another amazing sight. She saw at least five guest rooms, along with rooms that looked like they were frequently used- for Martha, Alexis, and Castle himself she assumed. Across from Castle's room was his office, and next to that was the room that he led her to. The walls were a pretty light yellow and the sheets were blue, matching the curtains that she pulled aside to see the balcony. There were two chairs out there, both with the same incredible view as the chairs on the back porch.

She put her bag on the bed and went back into the hall to say good night to Castle.

"Good night," she said, giving him a quick hug. She turned and went back into the room. Before shutting the door she looked out into the hallway once more. "Thanks, Rick...for everything."


End file.
